Voices In My Head
by ViraLayton
Summary: The Professor has a strange voice following him around in his head, he not knowing who it is. He doesn't know what this will bring him, but will the fate of others rely on the voice in his head? *EDIT FROM THE FUTURE* It probably sucks, fair warning.
1. A Voice To Follow

_What if I told you I could do anything?_

_Would you believe me?_

_I'm VL,_

_I won't tell you my name now,_

_So just call me V._

_I can help you through this moment of sorrow._

_And bring back the one you love_

_I can do anything._

* * *

><p><em>~VL<em>

_SCREECH!_

There was that noise again. The one that sounded like nails on a blackboard. I kept hearing it for quite some time since Luke left. And Flora too. They were good kids, but life had other plans. Luke was enjoying his time in America and Flora went to visit other cities.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

I sighed. I didn't know what that noise was. It sounded like it came from the attic. But if I remembered right, there was nothing up there. Just dust; what was that noise?

I sat up in my chair and continued to grade papers.

Rosetta, +A.

Cathy, -C.

Dominic, A.

Trent, D.

Kath-

_**!**_

I bolted up in my seat.

"What on earth?"

The noise was closer and louder than ever before.

*Click, click, click, click, click, click, click…* footsteps sounded out side my door. I slowly got up from my chair and headed to the door. I reached for the knob.

Before I could even think, the door exploded open in a fury of ebony tendrils. They plastered themselves over every part of the room. The tendrils found there way to me and started to wrap around me. I couldn't move. They wound there way around me, around my waist, chest, arms, and finally my face. They wrapped around my eyes, allowing me to only see the ebony darkness of whatever this was. I fell to the ground.

~I don't remember anything after that.

Except~

Hershel…

_I can help you…_

_I know what you are going through…_

_There is no time…_

_If you wake from Night's Gripp…_

_Come to the spot where worlds collide…_

_There is no time…_

_You must hurry._

* * *

><p><em>~VL<em>

Sunlight covered my face. I sat up in my bed… my bed?

How did I get here? _Come to the spot where world collide…_

What on earth did that mean?

"Must have just been a dream," I mumbled to myself…

I got out of bed and stretched.

"Ow!" I felt an ache in my shoulder. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. On my right shoulder the fabric of my shirt was torn and reveled a scar on my skin. It was in the shape of something like the infinity sign but not.

_"You must hurry…"_  
>"<em>Before it's to late to save her…"<em>

"Hmm?"

_"Where worlds collide, Hershel, where worlds collide…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>if you by chance read this please review! I'm open for suggestions and will not continue until i get 5 reviews... (That sounds familiar) Kthnxbi!<strong>_

_ViraLayton  
><em>


	2. A Friend To Have

**All right, since you people are pains in my _$$E$,_ I am writing another chapter whether you like me or not.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't *unfortunately* don't own Professor Layton and co.**

**Please review if you read this!**

**Kthnxbi!**

**~ViraLayton…**

* * *

><p><em>Jump.<em>

_No don't listen to him!_

_You want this pain to end don't you? Jump girl!_

_Please listen to me!_

_No, me!_

_ME…_

The voices never quit… they never left me. I couldn't ignore them. I felt like a girl with an empty head… They were my conscience, the good and the bad that never left. The building was tall, about 15 stories high. I turned around and looked at the black and white figures behind me.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

_Come away from the edge, trust me!_

_Turn back around and jump!_

I slunk to the ground and sobbed silently.

"Just go away… leave me"

Never

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

Where was the place where worlds collided? It couldn't be London, could it? We get people from all around the world, but it just simply could not be London.

Or did it say **A **place where world collided? This was simply to confusing… I climbed down stairs, almost expecting to see Flora cooking something unfortunately inedible. But instead, to my surprise, something else greeted me. A note. Dark blue ink on lighter blue paper. Next to it sat a fresh cup of tea. Written on the paper was this:

_Hershel Layton;_

_That experience was not a dream, it was real. I have called upon you and another to help save something. My life, and the ENTIRE world._

_That was not a misprint, it was correct._

_I meant for you to go to THE place where worlds collide, but first you must go to __**A **__place where worlds collide._

_Trust me on this, Professor Hershel Layton,_

_You and her have my fate and the fate of the world in your hands._

_~The Voice of ~VL_

Very strange… the author of this letter cant be telling the truth, it would be-

On the back it read: _If you don't believe me call for an answer… call Vixenova one time._

"Vixenova?" what on earth did that mean.

"It's a code to call me." Someone spoke. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"_The voice of VL" _it spoke._ "Go, your time is ticking away Hershel"_

I grabbed my coat and hat. I rushed out the door to my car, nearly forgetting the keys. I don't know what possessed me to drive but I drove to London and stopped at the park.

The crisp air was cool that day. People were everywhere, playing Frisbee, tag, hide-and-go-seek. Some stood outside a café a ways down waiting for it to open.

"_Your assistant waits here, Hershel" _the peculiar voice spoke. I sighed. I looked around and stared to walk towards the café when something strange happened.

**Everything stopped.**

I looked around. The biker that was passing me hat suddenly stopped. It was as if all of London had just…

Stopped in time.

"JUST SHUT UP!" someone in the distance yelled.

"Hmm?"

The voice sounded familiar… it couldn't be.

I ran towards where the sound had come from. I stopped at the base of a large construction company.

"Just go away, leave me"

It WAS her voice.

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

I jumped up and glared at them, a step closer to the edge.

"Just shut up and go away, I don't need you to run my life. Just leave my head."

_You know we can't. _The figures came closer to me making me step back.

All my foot touched was air. I tumbled backwards and plummeted… 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…

Something caught me.

Or someone that is. Whoever it was, I clung to their shirt and jacket. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at there face.

Oh my…

"H-H-Hershel?"

The other person looked straight into my eyes.

"Emmy…"

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Author's note!**

**If you read this you are now my best friend!**

**Please review and feel free to give suggestions!**

**~ViraLayton**


	3. A Problem To Solve

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Deal with it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I unfortunately don't own professor Layton and co.**

**R&R pleaze!**

**Haz fun!**

**~ViraLayton**

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

You have a person

_Help you get through_

_But she needs your help_

_No one in London can help you now_

_Travel elsewhere to find the source_

_For this World So Cold_

* * *

><p>I set Emmy down and looked her in the eyes. They were glazed over and gray. I felt so bad for her… she clung to my jacket and started to cry. I pulled her closer to me.<p>

"Emmy, calm down, your alright now"

"No, I'm not…" she replied, her voice shivering. "They won't go away…"

Emmy stared at the ground. "Who? Who won't go away?"

"**The voices.**"

I looked at her, confused. The voices?

"They won't go away. The try to tell me what to do. They won't-."

I raised an eyebrow.

"THEY WON'T SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"_I wasn't expecting her to be this paranoid."_

_You think? _I thought. I led her to my car. She sat down in the back and stared at me.

"H-Hershel, what's that?" she pointed behind me.

Oh no. Almost no time had passed before ebony tendrils reached Emmy and myself. They wound around us, like snakes. Emmy stood up and started to panic. She tried to pull them off of her.

"EMMY D-" the black had covered me completely. I fell to the ground.

~Emmy shouting my name was the last thing I heard.

Except~

_Quit wasting time, professor._

_Others depend on the two of you._

_I must leave now, but I will be back._

_Emmy will be fine._

_Where worlds collide._

_~VL_

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

I opened my eyes. I saw the living room wall… living room? I looked around and found that I was sitting on the couch next to Emmy, who bolted up rather quickly. She turned and looked at me.

"The voices" she said, "they're gone!"

I smiled

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

I ran down the hall, afraid I would be late for class. Before I could reach the class, I ran into something like a brick wall. I fell backwards and looked up at whom I ran into.

Rosemary. {Don't ask}

"Oi twerp, where you going?"

"Class" I replied shakily.

"Oh really?" Devron and Twylla stepped out from behind her. "Not now"

She grabbed me by my throat and slammed me into the wall. She pulled her fist back to punch me. I stared at her wide-eyed. Her neon orange hair still in a position behind her head.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink. Everything was still.

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

"Are you almost done, scientist?"

"No, not even partway." She replied

"Well hurry up. And tell your ginger friend to work faster."

"I'm trying." He said.

"Do I have to kill her again?"

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Then work faster!"

The orange haired scientist looked at the ginger.

"We can't do this." She said

"I can't watch them kill you again." He murmured.

"It doesn't hurt. Not now anyway." She assured him.

"Still, Claire."

"Lando, It'll be ok." Claire told him.

"How do you know Claire?" Lando asked

"Because I just do," Claire answered.

He returned to his work.

_This girl… she seems so familiar, _he thought, referring to the person lying on Claire's lab table. _I wonder why?_

He looked at the figure and gasped

_Oh no… not her._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, author's note time!<strong>

**I need more reviews.**

**Every time you don't review, Luke dies a little inside**

**SO REVIEW PLEAZE!**

**Kthnxbi!**

**~ViraLayton**


	4. A Place To Go

Sup? I am back to bring you another chapter, using nazo-nin's advice I may SOMETIMES add a POV thingy… T.T if there's no *****POV thing, they're an unknown charactor.

**ENJOY!**

**~ViraLayton**

_~VL_

_this world is coming to a close._

_if you don't succeed._

_you won't ever see the sun again._

_don't fail, Professor._

_my life and the world's fate._

_rest in yours and Emmy's hands._

_use this gift I give you wisely._

_**~VL**_

Layton POV

I sat down on the couch and looked at the ground. Everything seemed blurry. Emmy stood in front of me.

"Hershel?"

I looked up at her. She seemed blurry but not like everything else.

"Are you alright, you seem a bit dazed?" I blinked, and everything cleared up.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Whatever"

I smiled. I stood up and looked outside. Everything was still the same.

Stopped. Frozen in time as if someone had put the world on pause.

Then I had an idea.

Emmy stepped up behind me. "Hershel, what are you thinking?"

I turned to her. "Emmy, where's your plane?"

~VL

Emmy POV

We were soaring high above the clouds in my plane, the earth way below. I loved it up here. The world just stopped and stared at us.

Well, stopped at least.

I landed the plane hours later by one of the busiest cities in the world, where Hershel thought we had to go.

New York City.

~VL

Layton POV

Where world collide…

This had to be it. New York had people come from everywhere just to visit. A museum of the world's people, if I could say.

The people here weren't frozen like they were in London; they were talking, laughing, singing, and carrying on as if nothing was going on.

"Are you sure this is right Hershel?" Emmy piped up.

"Certain Emmy," I assured her, "Everything seems normal here."

She groaned and walked by me.

Then, at that moment, I felt a peculiar feeling run through my body. Around me, everything slowed down until it was stopped.

Frozen in time.

The feeling I had was lost and Emmy ran up next to me.

"What is going on?" she asked.

I looked around at all the buildings when suddenly every light in the city went black.

"What the-?" Emmy started. Before she could finish, one light lit up. A G.

Then another, R. on different signs, the letters glowed. When the last light showed, they all went out.

G, R, A, E, T, D, E, N, B, N, Y.

"What do the letters mean?" I asked myself.

_Graet, no, Great. _I thought. _Denb, nebd, Bend- Bend. NY. Great Bend, NY._

Emmy saw me thinking. "You know where we have to go, don't you?"

I smiled at her.

~VL

*Epic silence for unknown charactor* POV

my eyes hurt from having them open for so long. Rosemary's fist was just pulled back not very far from my face.

This would take a while to get used to.

_Maybe a puzzle will help you feel better, _something thought in the back of my head.

I smiled in my head. The professor would be pleased.

~VL

Lando POV

Claire was standing next to me, crying. I pulled her close to me in a tight hug.

"Why her, why?" she sobbed. I sighed.

"They must have known about her." I told her. She pulled herself out of my arms and turned to face me.

"Why do you care Lando?" she hollered at me. I jumped back in surprise.

"Claire, I…" I sighed. She looked at the subject and looked up to the sky.

"I just wish she wasn't my little girl."

~VL

**Don't you people just hate cliffhangers?**

**And I wanna know why this is kinda confusing to people.**

**But anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! And suggestions are welcomed**

**(Doesn't own Prof. Layton and co.) Kthnxbi!**

**~ViraLayton**


	5. A Time To Be

**IZ NOT DEAD!**

**Has make 'nother chapther…**

**(Don't ask about my shpelling… does this on purpose)**

**ENJOY MY STUPIDNESS!**

**~ViraLayton**

_~VL_

Lando POV :D

Claire's words rattled my mind.

_I just wish she wasn't my little girl._

Did that mean… that the girl was her Daughter?

"Get back to work!" the head boss rumbled. Claire picked up a sharp surgery knife and threw it at the boss. It halted mere inches from his face, dropping to the ground.

"You made it her on purpose!" Claire screamed at him.

"I did, and you know why" He said through his mask.

"YOU MONST-" Claire started, before something tiny flew through the air and straight through her heart. She exploded in a river of crimson red.

"CLAIRE!" I screamed.

The red vanished as quickly as it had appeared and Claire was gone.

~VL

Layton POV

As we sat in my car, Emmy had a look of disbelief written across her face. Emmy sighed and turned away.

"Emmy, what's going on?" I asked, a bit worried about the girl, who was mostly made up of positive energy. Emmy looked at me and looked back at the road. Silently thinking.

As I drove, something whispered in my ears.

_Save her._

_She is the first hurdle in your mission to save everything and everyone._

_Your first goal, so to speak._

"hmm…"

"What?" Emmy inquired.

"Oh, nothing Emmy."

She sighed and continued to stare out the window.

~VL

Emmy POV

I wasn't ignoring Hershel, I was just paying attention to something of in the distance, a white, shining cloud of something racing against the horizon.

Several hours later we stopped after we had come across a town far from NYC called Carthage. It was nice, frozen as well. It seems that this town had frozen as well as NYC.

"Hershel?"

He turned to me. "Yes Emmy?"

"Could we stop here? Something about this town, it just doesn't feel right."

He looked at me and smiled. "But of course, Emmy. We could both use a bit of fresh air right about now"

He parked the dark red car in a school parking lot. We both got out and took in a deep breath of the crisp Northern New York air. I gazed over the building where we had parked.

_Go inside Emmy,_ my conscience told me _you need an adventure._

Not even thinking, I ran into the building to explore it. After turning left through the big entrance area and left again down a hallway with red lockers, I finally stopped when I saw a girl with bright orange hair pinning a boy against the lockers. The boy had short brown hair, green shorts, and a blue long-sleeved sweater. Hershel stood behind me, knowing exactly who it was.

"Luke" we both chimed.

~VL

Luke POV

Finally! Someone came to worsen my misery! Emmy swiftly walked over and pulled Rosemary's big Italian hand off my throat. But I stayed in one spot. The professor came over mumbling something. He put his hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly slid down in a coughing fit and looked up at them. Emmy had jumped back several feet and the professor just stood their staring at me.

"Umm… hello?"

They both looked at me and smiled

**HOOZAAH! I'm finally done with this chapter!**

…**=) I use the Powah of te Smiley on you…**

**Review please! If you don't 10 people will die from Flora's Horrible cooking!**

**Kthnxbi!**

**~ViraLayton**

**(PS… can someone give me an idea for the story? Pleaze!)**


	6. A Plan To Exicute

**While waiting for inspiration to strike, Imma gonna tell you a little story.**

**I'M KIDDING!**

**I'm not gonna bore you to death!**

**Yet. (…) I don't own Prof. Layton, Emmy, and company.**

**Nevertheless, I do own… never mind.**

**MORE STORY!**

**~ViraLayton**

_~VL_

* * *

><p>*That one guy's POV<p>

That ineffectual scientist always got in the way of my work, and I hardly needed that ginger bloke. However, they both were tied to Layton, so they needed to be part of my plan. Once the world is out of my way, I can concentrate on eliminating Layton, his irritating apprentice, and his attractive but lethal assistant.

Then the world is mine

Be that as it may, even the best-laid plans go astray. Nevertheless, preparation is key as well.

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

Luke POV

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of a car oddly similar to the Professors. Emmy sat in front of me, staring out the window.<p>

"Hey Professor" Emmy said

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we tell Luke what's been going on?" She inquired.

"I was just going too actually" the Professor responded.

The both of them told me what's been happening.

"So let me get this straight," I started, "The entire world is being put on pause by something none of us know?"

"Right" Emmy answered, "But apparently Hers- err… the Professor and I are immune to it or something stupid like that"

"Hmm…" I was thinking what this mysterious force could be when the Professor suddenly slammed on the breaks.

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

Layton POV

* * *

><p>"What the hell Hershel?" Emmy screamed<p>

Standing infront of the car was a young girl, no more than Luke's age. She ran up to my window, but when I rolled it down, she wasn't there.

"I could have sworn-"

"Hershel, let's go. There's no one here, remember?" Emmy remarked.

_Glad you stopped _someone said.

_You're back already._

_Yeah. Had to bug Emmy a bit. _The voice whispered.

"So we're we going now Professor?" Luke piped up from the back.

"That's an excellent question, Luke" I regarded.

_Where are we going anyway?_

_Crazy. _The voice responded.

_Seriously, please._

_You'll see soon enough. _It said. _I'll tell you one thing though, this is fun!_

_How is this fun? _I asked

_Dunno, just is. UNLEASH THE POWER OF NIGHT!_

"What?" I thought out loud

"Hmm?" Emmy inquired. Just as she was about to ask me something, something black splattered across the windshield.

"What's that?" Luke asked with a slight quiver in his voice. A black streak shot infront of my face. I pushed Emmy back, the ebony string just missing her nose.

"Try not to touch it Luke." he nodded.

"That'll be- OWWWW!" Emmy shrieked.

"What is it, Emmy?"

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

Emmy POV =)

* * *

><p>Something was wrapped tightly around my ankle, cutting into my skin.<p>

"Not normal!" Hershel placed his hand on my shoulder. And the pain went away. I gasped, thunderstruck by that single moment.

As quickly as it had appeared, the black whatever had gone away, leaving us infront of a sigh that read:

Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico!

"NEW MEXICO!" I shouted, stunned

"How the heck did we get here?" Luke asked

"We're where we need to be" Hershel informed us

"Huh?" Luke and I chimed.

He smiled "trust me. I don't know how we got here, but we're supposed to be here."

"If you say so Professor…"

What did he know that we didn't?

* * *

><p>~VL<p>

Lando POV

* * *

><p>Claire had regenerated, slower than the last fifteen times. We were back to work when the boss stormed in.<p>

"Which one of you told Layton how to get here? He stormed. I continued to work when he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the glass wall.

"LANDO!" Claire screamed.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"It wasn't me dude, I swear!"

"My name is not 'Dude', it is Descole, and you will address me as such." he hissed

I nodded. Descole dropped me. Claire rushed over to me and helped me up. Descole turned to us.

"You will have every unique gene out of this Immortal Human Soul this time tomorrow, or else you will not see daylight again. Understood?"

We both nodded

"Good, not get to work!" he shouted.

Claire looked worried. "I can't do this, Lando, not to her. I-"

"I understand, Claire. I'll continue, alright?"

She responded by wrapping me in a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! I was bored so I wrote another chapter.<strong>

**=) but whatever.**

**REVIEW OR LAYTON LOSES A FEW BRAIN CELLS!**

**Hope you're enjoying the story and feel free to give me suggestions!**

**Forever awesome**

**PS! 100 Picarats to whoever can figure out the rest of Descole's Plan. Those were only the first two parts.**

**Hint 1: Ridding of Layton+ World defenceless+? +? = what?**

**Have fun!**

**(The Ninja) ~ViraLayton**

**Ha ha ha!**


	7. A Spirit To Show

**This is getting fun!**

**I discovered the Majik of having two computers in different places.**

**On to chapter … 7?**

_**But first, a summary for all of you confused people:**_

_**Professor Layton kept hearing a strange noise in his house, which led to him having a voice of a somewhat familiar person in his head. Emmy had the angel/devil voices, which almost killed her until Layton rescued her. While this happened, the entire world froze in place. they travelled to "The place where worlds collided" a.k.a, New York City, where it led them to Great Bend New York, where they found Luke pinned up against a locker and freed him. while travelling, the car they were in was covered in some harmful black goo that brought Layton, Luke, and Emmy to Roswell, New Mexico, home to Area 51 {Hint, Hint}. The voice will be a big help, as it will reveal who it is.**_

**You're welcome.**

**~ViraLayton**

**Layton POV**

"N-New Mexico?" Luke whimpered

_Hmm. I didn't think the Death Gripp would bring you to the heart of the operation._ The voice thought.

"Roswell, New Mexico, home to Area 51." Emmy stated.

"Area 51?" Luke asked

"Where they hide all the ALIENS!" Emmy quickly turned around in her seat and acted as if she was gonna attack Luke. Luke screamed.

"Emmy!" he cried. Emmy doubled over laughing.

_Hehehe. She's good._ The voice said. _TURN RIGHT NOW!_

"Hold on!" I said as we turned a sharp corner. I saw a sharp cliff face and slammed on the brakes. _Keep driving. Trust me. _The voice said

"A wall. Now what does that 'Voice' say?" Emmy asked, a bit annoyed. "I'm tired" the car suddenly lurched forward, throwing Emmy back into her seat. Through the windshield, I saw a black and blue void filled with stars. The stars vanished to reveal an empty white room. As fast as it happened the car stopped, the doors flew open, and we were all thrown out. The car vanished.

"What the f- Heck is up with this place?" Emmy asked.

_My turn to shine. _The voice said

Emmy POV

¬VL

Hershel looked at me, a bit confused. He opened his mouth as to cough, but instead, a black mist came out of him. It gathered in front of him and formed into a person.

A girl, actually. I couldn't see any of her features, but I could tell she was wearing a jacket, boots and some kind of hat, maybe a fedora? The figure turned around, showing that it wasn't just black, but black with some white streaks, two actually, going down where her hair would be. She giggled.

"Who are you?" Hershel asked.

"_I'm the voice inside your head._" she spoke, barely a whisper. "_And I'm gonna help you three stop this mystery once and for all_. _First, the door, anyone?_"

The female figure gestured to a knob on the wall that was most likely attached to a door.

I smiled.

~VL

Claire POV

Lando let me go and continued his work. I looked at my daughter's corpse. A tear rolled down my cheek.

_She and I had so many good times together. _I thought.

(Attempts) Flashback*

"Mum!" she yelled, running towards me.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her. She opened her hands.

"I got a butterfly!" she smiled sweetly. My daughter always had her way. {{Don't ask me why there's a flashback, I was bored.}} But this day was different. That was the day when the man in the long black coat came up to us and took her away from me. Day I lost my pride and joy.

The day I died in the time machine failure.

*End flashback

I sank to the floor, weeping. I didn't notice Lando rush over and ask me what was wrong. I looked him in the eye.

"Claire?"

"I quit."

My last words before I sunk to the floor. I was dead again.

~VL

Luke POV Zebra

The black figure, which Emmy called 'The Voice', led us down a hallway to a silver painted door with red symbols on it. They weren't letters, they were strange shaped, like '£%~` of die ‰µ;¦'

"The hell is that?" Emmy asked, a bit louder than normal.

_Ah, old Virannian. _the voice said._ I can read it if you like._

"What's Virannian?" the Professor asked.

_The language of another planet called Virannia. The door says "Experimentation of the Immortal Soul of Vira"_

"Huh?" we all asked her. the Voice opened the door and peered in. we didn't see anything yet, but from the response, it wasn't good.

_Holy Fuck! I'm Dead!_

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUN.**

**The final battle awaits, and the moment of glory of who wins wit shine.**

**But we all know who's gonna win, right?**

**Whatever.**

**Oh yeah, Review please! Your input makes me feel special!**

**Kthnxbi!**

**~The Immortal Soul of the author ViraLayton**

**Peace out bro! =)**


	8. A War To Win

**If you have stayed this far with me, you now know what's about to go down.**

**Who will win?**

**Who will lose?**

**Who will lose their life?**

**And yes, I just put that there.**

**:D lol**

**~ViraLayton**

The Voice's POV

I flung open the door to find, none other than, Jean Descole standing in front of me.

_You. Bastard._

He smirked.

"Descole, what is this madness?" the Professor asked, hinting at his anger.

"This, Layton, is my ultimate plan.

"What do you mean?" Emmy asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

_I know what. What evil moron doesn't want to take over the world. He killed me, for his stupid plan, made people that were close to me tamper with me, and._

"What, ghost?" Descole asked.

_You killed my mum. _Everyone gasped. I ran at Descole, but he pushed me out of the way.

_EMMY LOOK OUT! _I was to late to tell her. Descole grabbed her by the neck pined her against a solid glass wall and, from his cape, he pulled out a dagger pointed at Emmy.

"Emmy!" Luke cried

_Put her down!_

He looked at me where my eyes would be.

"Your loss." he put the dagger were Emmy's heart was and stabbed her.

"EMMY! No…" the Professor looked like he was about to cry. Emmy's eyes fluttered shut.

_RAAAWR!_ I ran up, kicked him in the face, and punched him in the stomach. Descole tossed me into Lando.

"Ah!"

'_Sup Lando?_

Descole pulled a big shiny thing from his cape and pointed it at Professor Layton.

_Not the plasma ray you stole from the Martians!_

"Goodbye, Hershel Layton." Before Descole could shoot, the Professor jumped at him and tried to wrestle the gun away from him.

But failed, then being thrown into Emmy's body.

"Game over." Descole pulled the trigger. Professor Layton was dead.

~VL

Luke's POV

The Professor, dead?

NO! Descole pointed his weird laser thing at me.

_Descole, if you kill us, you will never fully harness the full power of what you have taken from me._

"And that would be?"

_How awesome I am. Yramesor!_

"?" Lando and I wondered.

Form above, a window shattered and down jumped a flaming orange blob of orange, green and blue. It fell on top of Descole, pinning him to the ground.

_Sup Rosemary?_

"Sup dude?"

"Huh?' I was really confused.

_Put six and six together-_

"Twelve"

_Shut up!_

"But-"

_Shut up!_

"But-"

_SHUT UP! Ginger, orange, Neon Orange. Lando, Claire, Rosemary._

"Ew!" I remarked.

"Don't bring that up." Lando whispered.

_To bad I just did._ Descole squirmed under Rosemary's immense weight.

"Can I kill him?" Rosemary enquired.

_No, that's my job._

"Ok" the Voice grabbed the gun from him and pointed it at his head.

_Adios, pain in my neck. _She pulled the trigger, and killed an empty space.

"Where'd he go?" Lando wondered

_The world may never know. Bye holographic Rosemary._

Rosemary vanished. She was a hologram?

"Maybe Descole was a hologram, too." Lando suggested

"This is confusing" I remarked.

"Ya think?" Lando jeered.

~VL

The Voices POV (Again)

I looked at my body, and felt a connection. Like an astral projection thing had happened. Was I actually even dead?

Wait a minute.

_Hahahaha._

"What?'

_I just remembered, I can't die. I've been alive this entire time._

"Huh?"

I snapped my finger and opened my eyes.

"Ow. I hate going back into my own body." I grumbled.

Several minutes later, I had fixed myself up and had jumped off the lab table I was on.

"Huh… who and what are you?" Luke asked.

"Before that, I'm gonna bring the dead back to life." I pushed a clump of chocolate brown hair out of my face. I pointed at the Professor, Emmy, and Claire's bodies.

"Ashto kono shi, He mari maddest" light shot from my hands. The hole in the Professor's chest closed up and he glowed a bright orange. Emmy's dagger wound sealed up and she shone yellow. Claire didn't do anything special except glow a violet ish colour. Their eyes slowly opened. Claire bolted up and walked up to me. The Professor and Emmy just stood up.

"My god, my girl." Claire whispered. She put her hand on my shoulder to make sure it was really me.

"Who are you? Honestly" the Professor asked.

"My name is Vira. Vira Layton." I took of my hat and bowed.

"Vira, why did you tell Descole that he would never fully harness the full power of what he took from you?" Lando asked., putting my hat back on top my mountain of hair.

"The one with all keys and stuff on it?"

"Yeah, that one. Where is it?"

"I have it," Claire said. "I was hiding it so Descole wouldn't get it" She held out her hand my necklace dangling from it.

"Thanks, mum."

"Huh?" everyone chimed.

~Vira Layton

Professor Layton's POV

"Claire's you mom?" Luke wondered.

"Yup."

"Than, who's your father?" Emmy inquired.

"Look to your right, Emmy." Everyone did. Everyone was looking at me.

"What? That can't be."

"But you know it is. You forgot me because you didn't want to remember the painful memories of me being taken away from you."

"Is that true, Professor?" Emmy asked. I looked her in the eye.

"It is. This is my daughter." I walked over to Vira. Her green eyes gleamed in the light of the setting sun. Behind her glasses, anyway.

Vira wrapped her arms around me. I returned her hug.

_Now you know who I am_

_And this tale is now done_

_But what happens next_

_Is a tale to be told_

_For the next chapter_

_Or story_

_Don't laugh_

_Don't cry_

_When we all say_

_Good-bye!_

_Haha_

_Vira Layton_

**Fun story is over!**

**Or is it?**

**Be prepared for an epilogue**

**But for now, I will tell you this**

_**Vira Layton **_**and **_**ViraLayton**_** are NOT THE SAME PERSON!**

**One is the character.**

**The other is the Author.**

**Oh yeah, please review! Even two sentences will work.**

**To the epilogue!**

**~ViraLayton!**


	9. Epilogue

**This is just a short epilogue to tell you what happened after Area 51 and the whole take-over-the-world thing.**

**Told from Emmy's Perspective.**

**~ViraLayton**

I sat on Professor Layton's couch next to Vira and Luke.

"Are you sure it was alright to let your mom and Lando go off like that?" I asked Vira.

"Quit asking stupid questions before I slap you."

"I'm just asking! God"

"Are you two done arguing yet?" Hershel asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but Emmy started it."

"I did not!" I laughed.

"Let's go Emmy. Vira, can you control Luke without destroying anything?"

"Hey I only did that once, and you know it!" she growled.

We all laughed. Hershel and I walked to the car, stopping at the front door.

"Emmy, there's something I need to tell you." he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I… I think" He sighed, looking me in the eye. I smiled.

"I get it." I whispered.

"You do?"

I nodded. I stepped closer to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. I opened to door and continued to his car.

It was a quiet ride to the university, but we both knew what was going through the other's head.

How weird this day was gonna be.

**Ta-da!**

**Thus ends the story Voices in my Head**

**Oh yeah, I didn't describe what Vira looks like, so I will for all the curious people.**

**Vira is as tall as the Professor, has green eyes, wears a black fedora, has glasses, *inhales, wears a blue jacket like Emmy's but never has I buttoned up, blue collared shirt, two necklaces, one with three keys and one with a lock.**

**Her pants are the same shade as her jacket; boots like Emmy's only black. Her hair is chocolate brown and has two NATURAL streaks going it. Her hair falls to her waist.**

***pant, pant**

**My face hurts now from how somewhat boring that was to write.**

**Stay tuned for another Layton and co. Adventure!**

**From the author, I say**

**Hasta La Vista!**

**~Vira Layton**

**~ViraLayton**


End file.
